


Alright

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee's first night on Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shakegirl).



Kaylee fell into her bunk that first night on Serenity with a smile. She'd lit a scented candle, making the room smell like candied apples. Finally, she was heading into the black and had her own job. She felt grown up and swallowed.

"We're going to be okay, right, girl?" Kaylee asked Serenity. She'd gotten in a habit of talking to her machines. She'd heard that people talked to their crops and their animals, and Kaylee figured that the more attention she gave her machines, they better they'd respond.

Serenity purred back at her. They were going to be alright.


End file.
